Razonamientos cartesianos
by Misila
Summary: A Theodore le gusta la filosofía muggle, aunque tenga que leer los libros a escondidas de su padre. Sin duda, Descartes es su preferido. Y Daphne Greengrass y su admiración por Hume no van a cambiar eso.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

_**Razonamientos cartesianos**_

_Questions of science;  
__science and progress  
__do not speak  
__as loud as my heart.  
_**Coldplay-The scientist**

—Amo Theodore, su señor padre dice que baje a cenar.

El joven no da más muestra de haber oído al elfo que poner los ojos en blanco. Se acomoda más entre las mullidas almohadas de su cama y pasa la página con parsimonia, sin darle una respuesta a su criado. Tras unos segundos, la criatura hace una reverencia exagerada y sale de la habitación, sin duda para informar a Philip Nott acerca de la insolencia de su único hijo.

Pero no es su culpa. Si no tiene hambre, ¿qué espera su padre? ¿Que coma a la fuerza y acabe vomitando? Sería un desperdicio de comida. Por no hablar de que sentir la comida recorriendo su esófago en sentido contrario al saludable y habitual no es una de las sensaciones que más maravillen a Theodore.

Sin embargo, cuando escucha los pasos de su padre –sensiblemente más fuertes y seguros que los del elfo– acercándose a la habitación, sí reacciona. Dobla rápidamente la esquina de la hoja por la que se ha quedado y esconde el libro. Para cuando Philip entra en el dormitorio, logra componer una expresión de indiferencia más o menos creíble.

Su padre suspira desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Theodore, no te lo voy a repetir. Baja a cenar; llevas todo el día encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes—el joven entorna los ojos. Merlín es testigo de lo mucho que detesta a su padre desde los cinco años. Desde que su madre murió—. Estás en los huesos.

—No tengo hambre—replica él—. Come tú si quieres.

—Me parece que no va a ser posible—su padre suena forzosamente calmado—. Los Greengrass han venido a cenar. Se han traído a sus hijas, seguro que os entretenéis juntos.

Theodore contiene un bufido. No le apetece lo más mínimo bajar a cenar con su padre, y mucho menos con los Greengrass, pero no tiene opción. La convivencia en su casa se rige por unas cuantas reglas no escritas, una de las más importantes, "los trapos sucios se lavan en casa". O lo que es lo mismo: frente al resto del mundo, debe fingir que está encantado de tener a un mortífago amargado desde la muerte de su esposa por padre, aunque en realidad no lo aguante.

De modo que Theodore se levanta y sigue a su padre hasta el salón. El elfo –Theodore no sabe su nombre ni le interesa– está haciendo pasar a los Greengrass. Al joven no se le escapa la mirada evaluadora que Daphne, su hermosa compañera de curso y casa, dedica al conjunto formado por la enorme mesa, la gigantesca araña que cuelga del techo y los cuadros de sus antepasados que adornan las paredes, así como la sonrisa maliciosa que esboza y que su hermana Astoria intenta patéticamente imitar, igual que en septiembre intentará emular a su hermana siguiéndola hasta la casa de las serpientes.

—Siento que haya sido el elfo el que los haya recibido—internamente, Theodore suelta una carcajada. Sabe que su padre no se arrepiente de nada; tradicionalmente, mandar al elfo a recibir a los invitados se considera una muestra de arrogancia por parte del huésped, justo lo que su padre –y él también, un poco– destila por cada poro.

La cena, por suerte para Theodore, es rápida, y tiene por tema principal la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, por la que todo el mundo está bastante preocupado –bueno, todo el mundo excepto los ex mortífagos, que saben que precisamente ese Black nunca ha sido uno de ellos. Sin embargo, su padre, haciendo uso de esa autoridad que le confiere el estar rodeado de gente ajena a la familia, sugiere con malicia que dé un paseo con las hermanas Greengrass. Theodore lo estrangularía con mucho gusto, si no fuera porque recuerda vagamente que hace años su madre solía decirle que la familia se perdona cualquier cosa.

Daphne tampoco parece demasiado deseosa de dar un paseo. La única a la que parece hacerle ilusión esa excursión es Astoria, que sonríe de oreja a oreja, indiferente a la mirada fulminante que le dirige su hermana.

—Vamos, Daphne, no hagas un feo a nuestro huésped—Theodore se traga la réplica a la señora Greengrass y, derrotado, se levanta de su silla y sale del salón, sin esperar a Daphne y Astoria. La menor de las hermanas corre para alcanzarlo. En cambio, Daphne llega hasta él a pasos largos, elegantes, y camina a su lado.

Theodore sale al jardín de su casa. No es tan grande como el de los Malfoy, pero al menos no tiene esos ridículos pavos reales blancos adornándolo. De hecho, al muchacho le gusta bastante. No le importaría leer ahí si no fuera porque sabe que su padre está vigilándolo cuando lo hace. Se deja caer en un banco de piedra, pero, para su irritación, Daphne y Astoria se sientan a su lado.

—¿Hay algo interesante en tu casa?—inquiere la más pequeña. Theodore entorna los ojos.

—Para ti, no creo—replica. Entonces se le ocurre una idea para deshacerse de ella. Luego verá cómo puede librarse de su hermana—: Bueno, sí, la sala secreta…

—¿Dónde está?—inquiere Astoria con curiosidad.

—En el despacho de mi padre está la entrada. Subiendo las escaleras, la tercera puerta a la derecha.

La niña, con demasiada inocencia para ser alguien que entra a Hogwarts en poco más de un mes, sonríe y echa a correr hacia el interior de la enorme casa. Theodore se pregunta si Daphne caerá en la misma jugada. Tras unos segundos en los que su compañera lo mira con cierto enfado, deduce que no.

—Si querías engañar a mi hermana, hay formas más fáciles—le asegura con frialdad.

Theodore la observa durante unos largos segundos. Desde los ocho años ha sido consciente de que acabará casándose con ella porque sus familias así lo han querido –aunque Philip Nott tuvo cuidado de realizar esa gestión cuando su esposa ya no podía oponerse–, pero nunca le ha interesado conocerla. Supone que puede ser un marido ausente, igual que Philip es para él un padre ausente. Serán dos desconocidos que vivan en la misma casa, coman en la misma mesa y duerman en la misma cama. Y, quizá, tengan hijos en común. Nada más.

—No quería engañar a nadie, sólo intento que me dejéis en paz—replica—. Tú incluida.

Dicho esto, se levanta y entra de nuevo en su casa, dispuesto a seguir leyendo el libro que encontró el otro día. _Discurso del Método_, se llama. Es de un filósofo muggle de hace tres siglos, y a Theodore, pese a que duda seriamente que la gente no mágica pueda tener la misma capacidad mental que los magos de sangre limpia –y sólo algunos, no hay más que fijarse en Vin y Greg–, es lo suficientemente inteligente para admitir que determinadas personas sin magia poseen unas facultades intelectuales bastante parecidas a la de un brujo. Además, el dicho "la necesidad agudiza el ingenio" parece aplicarse también a ellos, ya que han explorado terrenos del saber que los magos, al tener la vida solucionada gracias a su varita, no han tenido que dominar: física, informática, muchas ramas de la sanación –a la que llaman _medicina_– y un largo etcétera

Pero, sin duda, lo que a Theodore más le llama la atención, lejos de inventos extraños y cajas con imágenes en movimiento, es la filosofía. Descubrir diferentes formas de ver la realidad y las elucubraciones para tratar de averiguar en qué se fundamentan los valores morales. Al joven le chirría un poco que muchos filósofos justifiquen los valores en un ente que no se sabe ni si existe, como un dictador invisible.

El muchacho entra en su cuarto, se deja caer en la cama y saca el libro que ha escondido de su padre hace unas horas para continuar leyéndolo. Sin embargo, cuando está repasando la última página leída para no perderse con lo que viene después, Daphne Greengrass entra en la habitación.

—¿Qué lees?—inquiere. Theodore responde con un gruñido; ¿es que no puede largarse con la idiota de su hermana y dejarlo en paz? Sin embargo, Daphne se sienta en la cama y observa el título del libro—. ¿Descartes? ¿En serio?—inquiere con burla.

Theodore alza la vista hacia ella.

—No espero que lo apruebes—su padre no aprecia absolutamente nada de procedencia muggle, y que lo tolere en su casa es ya una utopía. La primera y única vez que descubrió a Theodore con un libro escrito por un muggle –_Hamlet_, de un tal William Shakespeare– lo quemó directamente.

—No es que no lo apruebe, es que el racionalismo de Descartes es un tostón—replica Daphne—. ¿Has probado con Hume?

Theodore no puede disimular su sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo la engreída y hermosa primogénita de los Greengrass tiene nociones de filosofía muggle? Él lleva toda su vida creyendo que, como su querida Pansy, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que criticar a las demás chicas, ensañándose especialmente con la _sangre sucia_ de Granger. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que disfrutase con el conocimiento. Precisamente con ese campo.

—¿Empirismo?—comenta tras unos instantes, irónico—. No, gracias—vuelve a centrarse en su _Discurso_.

—Claro, es mucho mejor creer que sólo podemos estar seguros de lo que pasa en nuestra cabeza—replica Daphne.

—No es eso—la contradice Theodore, mirándola de nuevo—. Lo que Descartes dice es que se puede llegar a cualquier verdad, sin importar lo recóndita que esté o lo difícil que sea, simplemente razonando—le gusta esa forma de pensar más que cualquier otra que haya leído anteriormente. Tiene la impresión de que encaja con él.

—¿Y para qué sirven los sentidos, entonces?—apostilla Daphne—. ¿Y dónde quedan los sentimientos en esa teoría?

—Los sentidos nos engañan, y los sentimientos…—Theodore duda—. Los sentimientos son simplemente fallos de la razón.

Observa la expresión de Daphne al oír su sentencia. Pero no rectifica ni tiene el menor deseo de rectificar. Porque piensa realmente lo que ha dicho. Él quería a su madre más de lo que jamás ha querido a nadie y ella se fue, enseñándoselo de la forma más cruel posible, haciendo que ese amor se tornara en miedo a que ocurriese de nuevo lo mismo, a que llegase a necesitar tanto a alguien que no pudiese continuar si le faltaba. Theodore aprendió a base de desengaños.

—¿Fallos?—repite la joven, entornando sus ojos grises—. ¿De verdad lo crees?

Theodore asiente y acaricia la página cuya mitad inferior aún no conoce gracias a Daphne Greengrass.

—Los sentimientos son ataduras. Te vinculan a los demás.

—¿Y eso es malo?—inquiere Daphne. Theodore asiente de nuevo—. Eso no es cierto. Puede que no sean muy racionales, pero los sentimientos no son fallos.

—¿Por ejemplo?—la reta él, sin poder disimular su interés. Lo cierto es que la irritación por no poder leer en paz ha pasado a un segundo plano. La idea de mantener una conversación sobre filosofía muggle con Daphne Greengrass le parece más atractiva.

—Yo quiero a mi hermana—dice ella—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que si a ella le pasa algo, tú sufres—responde Theo con calma—. Eres más vulnerable que si no la quisieras.

—Pero si le pasa algo bueno, me alegro por ella—razona Daphne—. Y si alguna de las dos tiene algún problema, la otra le echa una mano. Somos más fuertes.

Theodore sacude la cabeza y baja la vista de nuevo hacia su libro. Por muy válido que sean esos dos argumentos, al final _todos_ se van. Y hacen daño a los que los querían. Sentir algo por alguien hace a uno débil. Sin importar lo que diga la muchacha.

Un correteo por el pasillo informa a Theodore y Daphne de que el elfo se acerca. Los dos muchachos miran hacia la puerta a tiempo para ver la reverencia del criado.

—Amo Theodore—empieza con su voz chillona—, los señores Greengrass se van y su padre desea que el amo Theodore baje a despedirse de ellos. Y Toby tiene que buscar a la señorita Astoria—agrega, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Daphne arquea las cejas y mira a Theodore.

—¿Algún argumento más?

—No tienes razón—le asegura él—. Si no quieres verlo ahora, acabarás dándote cuenta más tarde.

—O quizá te des cuenta _tú_—replica la muchacha, acercándose a él. Theodore observa sus ojos grises con ligero interés—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Si te crees capaz, adelante.

Daphne se acerca más a Theodore, tanto que él puede oler su perfume y acariciarla con su aliento. Olvidándose de Descartes, de Hume y de todos los filósofos muggles, acepta la invitación y se acerca a sus labios, deseando por primera vez en su vida probarlos.

—¡Daphne, Daphne!

Milímetros. Es la distancia que separa a los dos muchachos cuando escuchan la voz cantarina de Astoria. Se separan bruscamente unos segundos antes de que la cabeza rubia de la menor de las Greengrass aparezca en la puerta. Theodore tiene el corazón desbocado, a pesar de no haber hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio. Intenta recomponerse a toda velocidad.

—Tenemos que bajar—dobla de nuevo la página que no ha podido leer y deja el _Discurso_ de Descartes en la cama, y se pone en pie. Daphne lo sigue, sin decir nada. Astoria, por su parte, mira a su hermana con curiosidad, quizá intuyendo lo que ha pasado. O, más bien, lo que ha estado a punto de pasar.

Los Greengrass están de pie en el vestíbulo, despidiéndose del padre de Theodore. Daphne y Astoria se acercan a sus padres obedientemente.

—¿Os habéis divertido con Theodore?

—Bueno, más o menos—responde Astoria—. He estado explorando…

—Vaya, me alegro—comenta el señor Greengrass—. ¿Y tú, Daphne?

—Hemos tenido una conversación… interesante—a Theodore no se le escapa el brillo burlón de los ojos de su compañera, pero mantiene el rostro impasible. No va a ceder. No a una mirada. A un beso, puede.

A Daphne Greengrass, con toda seguridad, por lo que parece.

Sube las escaleras en cuanto los invitados salen de la casa, ignorando la llamada de su padre. No tarda en encerrarse en su cuarto, acurrucarse en su cama y continuar con su lectura, convenciéndose de que los sentimientos no traen nada bueno.

No obstante, una hora y media más tarde se da cuenta de que lleva recorriendo la misma línea quince veces con la mirada y de que no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ha leído en ese rato. Theodore sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejar la imagen de los labios de Daphne Greengrass de su mente. Malditos sean ella y sus condenados sentimientos.

Entonces escucha un golpe en la ventana. Theodore no le presta atención; prefiere cerrar los ojos para centrarse y poder volver a leer el _Discurso del Método_ con atención. Tampoco hace caso al segundo golpe, ni al tercero.

Cuando escucha el noveno golpe en el cristal, sin embargo, un bufido exasperado escapa de los labios del muchacho. Deja el libro en la cama y en dos zancadas se planta ante la ventana. La abre y mira alrededor.

No puede evitar sorprenderse al ver a Daphne Greengrass observándolo desde el jardín, con una piedra en la mano. Tiene puesto sólo un camisón de un color parecido al de sus ojos y se abraza a sí misma; debe de tener frío. Theodore pone su mente a trabajar para averiguar qué diablos hace su compañera en el jardín de su casa a las una de la madrugada. La teoría más factible es que probablemente Daphne esté loca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intento argumentar—explica la muchacha—. Pero si pasas de mí es difícil.

—¿Cómo has venido?

—Me ha traído mi elfina—responde Daphne como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Tus padres no dicen nada?—Philip Nott suele ignorar a su hijo, pero Theodore duda que todos los padres sean como el suyo.

Daphne sonríe.

—Mis padres no _saben_ nada. Astoria se encarga de eso. Ésa es una de las razones por las que la quiero. Es algo bueno, ¿no?

Theodore pone los ojos en blanco, sin ceder a la provocación.

—¿Quieres subir?

—No, mejor baja tú—replica Daphne—. Oh, y trae algo para que me eche encima; estoy helada.

Theodore respira hondo. Tras varios segundos, cierra la ventana, saca una capa de invierno de su armario y sale del dormitorio de puntillas. Se asegura de no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no alertar a su padre, y cuando llega a la planta baja sale al jardín por una de las ventanas del salón; sabe que la puerta chirría como mil demonios. En silencio, rodea la casa hasta llegar bajo la ventana de su cuarto, donde Daphne continúa mirando hacia arriba. Le echa la capa por encima de los hombros antes de que ella lo vea, sin poder reprimir una breve sonrisa cuando la muchacha da un respingo.

—¿Y bien?

Daphne se arrebuja bajo la capa.

—Gracias. No te haces una idea de lo inútiles que son los camisones a la hora de abrigar.

Theodore no muda la expresión. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, sin apartar la vista de Daphne.

—Estoy esperando tus argumentos.

La muchacha se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el muro de la casa. Tras unos segundos, Theodore se deja caer junto a ella, sin saber muy bien dónde se supone que va a llevarlos todo eso. De momento, piensa, a una bronca segura. No es que a él le importe, pero supone que Daphne Greengrass tiene una fachada de niña buena que mantener.

—Cuando era pequeña—empieza ella entonces—, me puse muy enferma. Todos decían que iba a morir; se lo dijeron a mis padres, que era mejor que no se hicieran ilusiones y que se volcasen en mi hermana. Que probablemente lo único que podían hacer por mí era buscar un rincón bonito en el cementerio y un buen marmolista.

»Mi madre no quiso hacerles caso. Se quedó a mi lado día y noche, cuidándome, haciendo ella misma las pociones que, según los sanadores, no me harían efecto porque la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada. Me leía, me cantaba y me calmaba cuando deliraba por la fiebre.

»Pasaron varias semanas, y no empeoré. Tampoco habían notado ninguna mejoría en mi estado, pero había superado la esperanza de vida que me habían dado los sanadores y tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por seguir. Gracias a que mi madre no les escuchó cuando predijeron mi muerte y se quedó conmigo.

Theodore observa a Daphne con atención. No se imaginaba algo así precisamente de esa muchacha. No esperaba que hubiera visto a la Muerte tan de cerca, que fuese tan fuerte como para cerrarles la boca a los sanadores de San Mungo.

—¿Cómo acaba la historia?

Ella ríe. La respuesta es más que obvia.

—Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no?—se encoge de hombros—. Lo que quiero decir es que, según los sanadores y todas esas estimaciones tan meticulosamente calculadas, yo debería haber muerto a los siete años. Lo inexacto no tiene por qué ser malo; de hecho, a mí me salvó la vida.

Theodore medita la cuestión.

—¿Quieres que te cuente yo otra historia?—Daphne asiente y lo mira con curiosidad—. Érase una vez un niño que quería mucho a su madre. Un buen día, ella fue a San Mungo porque se encontraba mal, y los sanadores le diagnosticaron una enfermedad que la mataría en unos meses. Ella pasó todo el tiempo que le quedaba con su hijo y murió estando él delante. El padre del niño lo odia desde entonces. Lo irracional jodió la vida del niño. Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Lo dice con más rabia de la pretendida. Con más dolor, con más nostalgia de su madre. Con más resentimiento hacia su padre. Con ganas de romper algo porque revivir esa historia hace que le ardan las entrañas. Parpadea para contener las lágrimas y aparta la vista para evitar que Daphne se dé cuenta.

—Siento lo de tu madre—susurra la joven. Theodore rehúye su mirada—. Pero… eso son cosas que pasan, nadie tiene la culpa. No por ello tienes que evitar sentir afecto por los demás.

—De hecho, sí. Al final _todos_ se van—replica él, y varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

—Yo, no—extrañado, Theodore olvida que está llorando y mira a Daphne. Ella sonríe un poco—. Vamos, es obvio que no puedo huir. Dentro de varios años me casaré contigo gracias a nuestros padres, ¿no? No podría largarme aunque quisiera.

Theodore le da vueltas a las palabras de su compañera.

—¿Te irías si pudieras? Si no tuviésemos que casarnos.

Daphne se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y la primera con la que puedo hablar de filosofía sin sentirme rara. Creo que me casaría contigo sólo por eso.

Theodore sonríe un poco. Lo cierto es que Daphne ya no le parece tan estúpida.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha ganado el debate?

Daphne inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y se acerca a él, igual que ha hecho hace unas horas en el dormitorio. Theodore se dice que no va a ceder a sus encantos. En absoluto se va a dejar llevar por sus ojos grises. Puede que sus labios lo tienten un poco.

Maldita sea, Daphne Greengrass tiene el don de provocar una condenada anarquía en su mente.

Y Theodore comprende que sus razonamientos cartesianos están perdidos cuando la besa.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Bueno, me gusta la filosofía, ¿se nota? La verdad es que no sé cómo ha surgido esto, porque yo quería escribir sobre Sirius. Los entes inspiradores, que son así de caprichosos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, porque yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo, pese a que no era lo planeado.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
